


Fractured

by KryHeart_Ardy



Series: Entwined [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, graphic depiction of injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: James was a model student, top of his year. Respected and admired by his peers, that all changes when an explosion transforms his life.Prequel to Emerald Rose but could be read on it's own.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/James Ironwood, James Ironwood/Ozpin, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Series: Entwined [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185368
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. Accident

The weapons lab was his favourite place in Atlas. It had everything you could need to push the cutting edge of weapons. Tools, benches, a forge, it was even powered by Dust which was a total treat. James was tinkering with one of his team’s shields, the magnetic grappling and balance was off and his teammate. While he was currently loading in new Dust cores into the forge he was very bad at tinkering himself. James sat not far from the door in his usual spot, he liked to be close to it. 

One minute everything was fine, the next it all went to hell. The forge exploded in a fireball as shrapnel flew in every direction. James was knocked clear out of his chair and crashed into the side of the doorway. His team and many other students were incinerated in the blast, it seemed like it happened in slow motion to him. The fire blasting towards him in a wave, if he let it get past him. There was no telling how many more would die in before it ran out of energy. He shoved his right hand out summoning his Semblance.

Mere centimeters from his fingertips the fire rolled against an invisible wall of force. Shrapnel stopped in mid air but James forgot one thing, as he lay on his front. Heat. In seconds his flesh boiled and melted off his arm, his torso scorched, he was in to much pain to even scream. The Ironwood held his Semblance fast though as the pain consumed him. In a few seconds the water system kicked in from the hall the ones in the room had been melted beyond use. It cooled his left side and soaked his head and clothing.

James could see the bones of his fingers burn away, down his forearm then to his elbow. Then the fire ran out of Dust, it weakened and James’s vision went black.

* * *

Awareness fluttered in the darkness, snippets of sentences.

“We can’t-.”

“We have to try-.”

“...-DDS-.. Kill him… if surgery doesn’t-.”

“He’s just one student.”

“Saved-... hundreds… people…”

“Reward-... service.”

“Doesn’t chang-... DDS.”

“Gene… Test.”

James faded away again. Time was fluid and he couldn’t feel anything. Next time he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry and a machine was above him. It had many arms, needles on a few, saw on one, a couple more had hands. He attempted to look around, there were faces above him.

“He..around.”

“Dop-.”

Everything went black.

This continued, coming into awareness and fading again. James had no idea how long it had been. Till one day he woke again, this time he was in a hospital bed but the blue white walls of the room told him he was still in Atlas. He blinked a few times and something pulled at his head. He reached up to find a large square bandage over his left eyebrow. He touched it with a finger only to notice something else. Tentatively he touched his head, it had been shaved. James reached back and shivered as he touched metal in his neck. What had happened?

He slowly lowered his arm and carefully looked down. _Something_ pulled at the back of his neck. A sheet had been wrapped over his right side, hiding anything from view another sheet was tucked over his torso. Bandages covered his middle up to his collar.

The door to his room opened as a tall dark skinned doctor walked in. He was barely older than James with black hair. “Freedman?” He had seen the science doctor around Atlas a lot, he specialized in prosthetics. 

Doctor Freedman looked up from his holo tablet in surprise. “James! You’re awake! How are you feeling?”

James attempted to furrow his brow but the action shot pain through his skull. “Confused.”

Freedman turned off the tablet as he walked over and set it on the side table. “Well that makes sense.”

“What happened… I remember the explosion and stopping it but… only bits and pieces after that.”

“You were rather difficult to keep under, you seem to have a high tolerance for pain medication.” The Doctor moved to another side table and picked up a needle. He filled it from a small black bottle.

James tried to read it but the doctor kept the label facing away from him. “What’s that?”

The doctor injected into the IV coming out the back of James’ hand before responding. “I need you to be calm James. You weren’t supposed to wake up for another day.”

Panic started to build in James’ stomach. “Doctor what was that?”

The dark skinned man licked his lips and took a steady breath. “Neuropozyne James.”

Suddenly all James could see was the wall of fire before his outstretched hand. How his bones and caught fire by just the heat alone. “Brothers.” He looked down to his right side. For him to need neuropozyne it had to be more than just an arm. He started to hyperventilate.

“Easy James, focus on me.” Doctor Freedman took his good hand and squeezed his fingers.

“What, what happened?” James forced himself to look at the doctor.

“The heat… boiled your right side. We had to…” He sighed. “Amputate your right arm and leg. They… no one wanted to put you through what happened to them. The water sprinkler saved your internal organs but some of your… some of your bones needed replacing. It seems like the parts of you that weren’t pressed into the ground got the worst of it. Thankfully your face was fine.”

“I...lost half of my body?” His words quaked.

“Not technically more like a third. We had to do some interior work to… have just extensive prosthetics work with what was left. There will be internal scarring but we are trying to head it off with the neuropozyne. You should regain full function of your body in… around six months. Your Aura recovered a few days ago.”

James' world shattered. The panic that had been boiling spilled over. “Can… what-I?” His chest heaved and it hurt.

“You’ll be okay James, normal life after therapy.” Freedman squeezed his fingers again.

“Can I move? Can I see it?”

The doctor pursed his lips but nodded. “Yeah. Just take it slow, you’ll have to relearn how to move and such.” He helped his patient, folded the blanket around his middle down and then removed the one on his right side.

James took a short shocked breath as he saw his new leg, it was awful. Angular but trying to copy his left side, his pelvis had neural mesh wrapped around the joining point of pelvis to leg. He was nude though so he could see that his family jewels and such seemed unscathed. That helped him manage the panic.

Doctor Freedman attempted a joke. “See, all the really important bits are safe and sound.”

The blue eyed man swallowed and nodded, trying to be happy for it. He reached out and grabbed the side of the bed as the doctor slowly helped him sit up. He moved the metal leg for James, drawing it to the side so James could sit up on the bed with his feet touching the floor. He got something from his new foot, a sensation of pressure. His new toes helped but they weren’t very good, enough to help him work out his balance but not anything more.

Freedman set about unwrapping his middle, James only watched as scar tissue was exposed in long uneven lines from the middle of his body. “Why?”

“Some of it was burned tissue, others were cuts we had to make. They should fade with time.” The doctor set the bandages aside. “Do this.” He raised both hands and touched his thumbs to his pinkies.

James did perfectly on his left side but his new metal ones skidded past each other. He turned his attention to it and tried again. Again the digits missed each other, his sense of pressure was odd feeling as well.

“Focus on just the one hand and try your other fingers.” Doctor Freedman said as he set about removing the IV from James’ left hand.

James brought his metal hand down to his lap and moved each finger slowly. Keeping his thumb mostly still as he touched it to each fingertip. When he was keeping a close eye on them he found he could do it without too much issue.

“That's good. Now you’ve been… down for a long time. So you’ve lost some muscle mass, while we could have given you lighter prosthetics. We decided to use your… pre injury state to model your torso after. We also added additional mesh that will unfold as you grow. You’ll have to get the metal in your bones adjusted as you grow as well. The upside to that as you grow you’ll have less metal. We think you’ll need monthly adjustments till you’re twenty. Then probably every four months till you’re finished growing.”

“Yes Sir. Can I stand?”

“No. You’ll need to relearn everything, I’d rather you not stand without a couple more people here to keep you steady.” Doctor Freedman said and tried to lighten things. “We can get you dressed and out.”

James pursed his lips as the doctor busied around. “Shouldn’t a nurse do that?”

The doctor turned to him after pulling Atlas issue grey shirt and trousers out. “Heh, uhmm. About that, what we did to you… has never been done before and it was my idea… and research and…”

“So they gave you me.”

“Basically yeah, if you come out of this ahead. I get more funding for my research, and your care is my job till that point.” Doctor Freedman set the trousers down and undid the buttons of the shirt. “Arm out.”

“Can I get a first name then? Seeing as we are going to be spending a lot of time with each other.” James carefully raised the arm and moved it with a soft hydraulic hiss. “Can making it be quieter be on the list of things to improve?”

“I don’t see why not. And my name is Ludwig.” He pulled the shirt on one side then helped him with the other.

“Nice to meet you Ludwig.” James said and lifted himself on his good arm as much as he could as the doctor helped him into the trousers.

“You too James. Alright, let's get you into a wheelchair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact for today. James' neural band is on the wrong side of his head. It's the left side of your brain that controls the right side of your body. So having it be on James' right brow means its helping with the left side of his body not the right where his prothetics are.


	2. Purple Heart

James hated living in the hospital room. Freedman had brought his stuff from his dorm room, then every night he had little to do but stare up at the ceiling and wait for sleep. Currently it was almost eight and he was waiting for his doctor to come and get him. He hadn’t managed to sleep the night before and even then it was still happening.

His leg itched, like ants were crawling on it. James had even brought it up so he could stare at it and try to force his mind to grasp… that his leg wasn’t  _ there. _ It can’t be itching because there was just nothing, the metal did not have the sensations of skin. He barely felt pressure when pressing on it, so why, why was it so bloody itchy!

James thumped his metal thigh with his left fist. “Stop it!”

He resisted the urge to rub at it, why did it have to hurt? James huffed and slowly made his way to the edge of the bed and swung his legs down off of it. The tap of metal on the stone floor always seemed so loud. He froze as he remembered shrapnel screeching against itself. James shook his head then moved to rub his eyes. Only to catch himself in the action. The metal did have smooth edges but putting it anywhere near his skin would always be a bad idea. He switched hands to massage the bridge of his nose. His leg still itched.

The door opened and Freedman’s voice was jovial. “Ah good you’re up! How are you feeling?”

“My leg itches, it’s not even there how can it itch!?”

“Phantom limb, it’s very common in amputees. How would you describe the itching, mild? Or..”

“Madding, like things crawling on it.”

“I see, well I’m sad to say there isn’t much that can be done about it. If you really can’t manage we can try some morphine but even then, there is no guarantee that it will help.” The doctor brought the wheelchair over. “But today we are starting your therapy. Get you walking again before we worry about anything else.”

“I do already hate that wheelchair.” James leveraged himself up and the doctor helped him into it.

“I can tell you’re lucky that Atlas has everything you need under its roof. You don’t have to leave.” Doctor Freedman started to push him out of the room as he spoke.

James wasn’t sure that was a blessing as they went by other students. He was in pajamas still after all. Maybe he’d be given real clothes when he could dress himself. The Ironwood saw how his peers looked away and whispered to each other. He forced himself to follow their gaze and look at his metal hand, relaxed in his lap.

Freedman leaned down a bit, pushing James was effort for him. “Don’t mind them. That explosion you stopped, well the instigators did the math it would have whipped out half of the floor. From what we have gathered you saved several hundred people. The atrium for example was full at the time of the explosion. As well as the four neighbouring classrooms.” He jested. “Maybe they are just jealous they don’t have that on their resume.”

_ They also weren’t half melted away. _ James thought his guts cramped with anxiety.  _ My team is dead. _ “Did… were there any bodies recovered?”

The doctor dropped the light attitude. “No. Barely even ash. I’m sorry about your team. I’m sure the headmaster will let you stay and finish.”

“I guess I can still do most of the classes while in therapy.”

“Yes, once you get comfortable with that arm of yours you’ll be able to take yourself to them. We just don’t want to rush you, internal healing and all that still needs work.”

“How long was I out?” James asked. He hadn’t had the bravery to yesterday. 

“Five weeks.”

James groaned. “I’m so behind.”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to catch up. Your file said you were top in all your classes.”

He did have a point there, James had offered to work on Michaels shield because he had been getting bored with the course content. He had even been reading literally weeks ahead in the content. He had ambitions after all, he wanted to be the youngest headmaster ever. Then the first person to be both headmaster and general. He had been sure he could do it, but now… now James shook his head slightly. Now he just wanted his Brother’s damned leg to stop itching.

They turned down a hall and then went into a large room. James saw several other huntsmen. Most seemed to be graduates all working on their own therapy. One had two new arms and was shadow boxing with a teacher. Another had just a new hand and was playing with soft clay. One was shirtless and James could see the new spine in his back as he took slow steps with his actual feet.

James was suddenly jealous of that one, at least he got to keep his limbs. None of the other therapists paid them any mind but for curt nods of their heads. It made James wonder if Freedman wasn’t well liked. Freedman rolled him to a pair of walking bars. “Here we go. Slowly now.”

James reached up with his human arm and grabbed the start of a bar and pulled himself up with a rough jerk. Doctor Freedman pushed the chair out of the way with one hand and steady James by his ribs with the other. “Slowly James, watch your feet and slowly put your weight on the new leg.”

Sharp stabs of sensation went up his leg as he carefully watched his metal toes, shifted his weight on it. He felt heavier then he remembered but the pressure from his foot finally drove away the itching. James made sure to watch his metal hand as he gripped the other bar.

Freedman moved to the other side of the bar but hovered. “Very good James, you stay like that as long as you need.”

Beads of sweat began to roll down the back of his neck, he had barely taken a step and it felt like he’d sprinted a mile! The blue eyed man cautiously shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The new leg seemed to be the perfect length but the control of his toes was very limited.

“Heel first then toes, till you get a feel for them.”

James took a step, his white knuckles the only thing betraying how uncertain he felt. The toes did not give him the grip of human ones, he could control how they landed but not well. “It’s really hard to move the toes and my balance feels weird.”

“We can try and redesign it, feet are very complicated things to replicate. I didn’t have much time to put this together for you.” Doctor Freedman hovered close.

James was already having ideas, leg prosthetics were uncommon and often more trouble than they were worth. He put all his weight on the new leg and couldn’t feel how the tendons would move like a real leg. He wobbled and readjusted. “No tendon feelings either. Can’t feel any micro adjustments like normal.”

When James settled again Ludwig pulled out his Scroll and started taking notes. “Any other feedback you have I’ll add in, it could help guide R&D.”

“Okay.” James tested two slow steps, the lack of sensation in the leg was definitely going to be a problem. “Some internal feedback would be great. Like,” He put the foot down as hard as he could. “I can’t feel that, I feel pressure but there is no reverb.”

“Interior sensors then, something to relay force.”

“Something like that, if I were to kick someone I have no idea how much force I would exert. I can tell that I hit them but that would be it.”

The Doctor made more notes and put his Scroll away as James walked the rest of the way down. Then back the other way. “Any pain?” He asked when James reached the end of the bars again.

“My chest is a little tight, I’m not sure if that counts as pain.”

“Well you’re due for more neuropozyne. So time for a break anyway.” Freedman brought the wheelchair back and linger but James sat himself down in it.

Now that he was still he could feel how his skin pressed up against the metal. “The metal is chafing my skin.”

“Can you manage the buttons on your shirt?”

James undid them with his left and Freedman helped him remove the shirt. Sure enough the skin against the metal was inflamed. Freedman pulled a needle and bottle of neuropozyne from his side bag. He injected it through a vein before pausing. “Scaring is our bane. It’s unlikely there isn’t interior irritation as well.” He rubbed a hand over his short beard. “Rest I suppose, classes start in twenty minutes so I can take you to them if you want. I have your schedule.”

“Can I get real clothes first?”

“Probably not the best idea, you're in the pajamas because they are soft and I don’t want anything aggravating the sites.” The doctor said as he helped James put his shirt back on.

James sighed but going to class in pajamas would sure beat being bored in his room. Maybe the distraction would help with the phantom limb stuff too. “Okay let's go.”

* * *

By the end of the day James was regretting his choice, being pushed around to each class and followed faithfully around by the doctor was humiliating. His friends were all dead so he had no one to talk to. The professors all greeted him with a tight smile and offered to help him with the course work he had missed. None of that bothered him as much as the pity did, it grated his nerves. He made sure to keep perfectly thankful but being treated like a cripple was going to drive him nuts. By the time they returned to his room he was also exhausted.

Ludwig didn’t comment on it but helped James through his ablutions and to bed. “You did well today James.” He said as he prepared another neuropozyne injection.

“I feel like I fought Grimm for a whole day.”

“Your stamina will return with time. It’s just going to take a lot of patience and a lot of strength.” The doctor said and injected him then prepared another of morphine.

The doors opened and two men walked in. Both were tall and lean and in Atlas white uniforms. James’ stomach turned at the sight of them. The first was bald as an egg with dark tanned skin, it always reminded him of the people of Gorkhan. James hated anything to do with that town. He had sharp narrow eyes and was the headmaster of Atlas Robbert Bisque. The other man was slightly taller and much broader with kindly wrinkles around his hazel eyes. His hair was a light brown that was determined to stick up every which direction despite how he attempted to control it. “Sirs.” James greeted them.

General Umber stepped forward with a warm smile. “You had us worried, Mister Ironwood.”

_ Liar.  _ James thought. “Thank you sir. My doctor says I’ll make a full recovery.”

“Has he gone over the incident with you?”

“Only in the larger details.”

Umber’s steps were heavy as he moved to the side of the bed and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. “Headmaster Bisque and I would like to present you with this purple heart medal. Your quick thinking saved many lives and while you are not military your…  _ loss _ deserves recognition.”

A frozen shock fell over James. This was not how he wanted his first medal to go. Three thirds of the way to sleep and too weak to stand to receive it. Still James wasn’t about to let his emotions get in the way of making a good first impression with the general. “Thank you sir. I look forward to entering into service one day.”

James could see the falter in the generals smile. He was famous for kicking out soldiers who lost limbs in service after all. Prosthetics or not. James lifted his right hand and the general placed the box into it.

Umber dipped his head. “You’re clearly tired, sleep well.”

James and Ludwig watched the two men depart in silence when the doors shut behind them Ludwig said. “Well that was something.”

James clenched his jaw so tight a muscle jumped visibly. “Bastard doesn’t think I can do it.”

Ludwig chuckled softly at that. “Well I definitely wasn’t going to say it. I guess we will simply have to prove them wrong.”

James finally looked up to his doctor, he couldn’t find an ounce of jest or pity in his eyes. “Yes we will.” He turned his attention to the box and opened it. The medal was heart shaped with a purple fabric and gold edge. The Atlas emblem in the middle. James snapped the box shut, this would just be the first of many medals if he had anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: darkvampirekisses and Queenofspades19 for your comments.


	3. A Weak Illusion

The days passed in a blur on repeat. Breakfast; injections, therapy, classes, lunch, injections, dinner and more injections then sleep. Or rather the illusion of sleep, the pain never really went away. His Doctor did seem to see that he couldn’t sleep, so he got to keep the morphine. The downside was that he wasn’t allowed to use his Aura while on his cocktail of drugs. Use of it could throw off the amounts of medications.

His room was dark as always, he still couldn’t stand to open the curtains. The accident had robbed him of half his body, his friends and now his  _ healing _ had taken away the stars. James stared at the ceiling, his non-existent leg was itching again. He pursed his lips and leveraged himself up, his metal arm was slowly becoming manageable. So he managed to sit up without much more than a few achs through his chest. He swung his good leg off the side of the bed and then used both arms to move his metal one down.

His wheelchair was just out of reach. James took a deep steadying breath and slowly stood up putting his weight first on the metal and then evening out. He let the breath out as he stood, his heart beat frantically as he wavered. He hadn’t walked without the support beams. Such a simple thing that had seemed a good idea when he had been lying down, now seemed bloody stupid. James thought about sitting back down but at least standing he got some sort of pressure sensation which helped with the pain.

_ Oh I’m an idiot. _ James reached out with his good hand and carefully pulled the chair over. A flick of his fingers locked the brakes and he grabbed an armrest tightly with his left side and spun himself on his heel. He flopped into the chair but grinned, that had been a lot of work but he was mobile! He unlocked the breaks and rolled himself over to the window. While being careful not to pull at his chest, he could hear Lugwig now in that weird accent of his.  _ Interior scaring is our bane! _ The curtain was closed but another flick of his fingers opened them.

James sagged into his chair, that was better. These four bloody walls wouldn’t contain him forever. Through all the awfulness of his life, all seventeen years of it. His Solitas stars had always been there to cheer him up. Draco, Cassiopeia, Artemis and the Ashen Man. Always there to keep him company. Little dots of light, white, yellow, blue and red. James let his mind wander, just admiring the travel of stars across the sky. His heart beat slowly and he could feel it heavy in his chest. James looked up at the lock on the window and waved his hand. It unlocked with a click and a little push of his hand opened it.

The cold air was a sweet change to his lungs. Made him really feel them, it was lovely. He hadn’t been thinking about his Semblance, it wasn’t a big thing usually. Stopping that fire had been instinct, usually he only used it for small things. He could extend his Aura over things and feel the molecules that made them up. He wasn’t much good at assembling things with it, but he was great at taking them apart. Hmm  _ scaring _ was the thing that could cripple him. Ludwig had explained it to him, DDS or Darrow Deficiency Syndrome. It was the major thing holding prosthetics back. It was the body rejecting the additions through causing a buildup of glial tissue around the neuroprosthetic junction, the interface between augmentation and flesh. Which at worst could cause death. That was what Doctor Freedman was trying to save him from.

What if he could use his Semblance to deconstruct the scaring? That was a thought, but would it mess up the medications? Then again he didn’t know enough about biology to do anything. Still it was a thought, something he could look into. James shivered and looked over his shoulder being careful not to over extend he reached out with his human hand and used his Semblance call a blanket over to him. He tucked himself in and let his mind wander again.

* * *

Ludwig walked in to find James out cold in the wheelchair. He kept his steps soft and checked him with a hand on his forehead. A smile pulled at him, he was fine just getting some proper sleep. He walked over the side table and set about preparing the mornings injections.

James yawned and rubbed a hand over his face.

“Good morning.” Ludwig walked over and started to administer the injections.

James ignored the little pricks. “More of the same today?”

“Till you catch up, why is something on your mind?”

“Could you teach me about prosthetics and the rest of the science?”

“I don’t see why not, I take it you’ve had an idea?”

“Well I should understand something that I’m going to be stuck with the rest of my life. And I can use my Semblance for small things and Aura gives me awareness of what I’m working on… so maybe I could prevent DDS with it.”

Ludwig purses his lips for a moment but nodded. “Alright, we both know you’d just try and work it out on your own regardless of what I say. So might as well keep an eye on you while you try.”

“Getting to know me.” James smirked.

“Yes, lets get some breakfast then we’re off to therapy as usual.”

* * *

The months trickled on in the same relentless pattern. Ludwig taught him everything there was to know about DDS and prosthetics. Both his arm and leg had been upgraded twice to the point where they were usable if not pretty. He had healed as much as he was going too and was off the cocktail of drugs. James was just happy to be freed from Ludwig following him around everywhere. Classes were back to normal if… James traced a couple fingers over the spine of a brown book. Class were much lonelier, no one had wanted to team up with the cripple and the headmaster wasn’t forcing him onto another team.

James huffed and put the book that was under his metal arm on the shelf. He had a feeling that the headmaster was expecting him to drop out.

“Hey James~.”

James paused sharply and glanced over to find Lilian Peaks, leaning on the bookshelf. She was a short woman with pure red straight hair and fair skin. “Hello Lilian, we haven’t spoken in a long time.”

“Well that doctor has been following you around. Not like we could have a proper conversation with him around.” Lilian purred, she straightened and stepped up to put a hand on his right arm. She could feel the metal under the thick uniform. “After all we were getting along so well before your accident.”

James’ heart gave a traitorous flutter. “Yes well…” He pulled his arm away, he could feel her grip.

Lilian stepped up closer to him and reached out to touch his chest. “Wouldn’t it be fun to pick up where we left off?” She traced her fingers along the seam down the middle of his chest.

Something about this felt off, Lilian had never been this touchy before. “Perhaps another time I have research to do.”

“Oh maybe I can help?” Lilian unleashed the full power of her green eyes.

“Do you know anything about Aura’s interaction with prosthetics?”

“No but-.”

“Then you can not help and I’d rather not get distracted.”

Lillian giggled. “So I’m distracting? That’s so nice of you!”

James thought if he was a cat faunus an ear would have flicked. “Yes well, excuse me.”

“Fine, have it your way.” She turned away and waved over her shoulder.

_That was weird._ James thought as he watched her go but then heaved a sigh and looked back at the bookshelf. Atlas was at the forefront of studying Aura but he didn’t have access to any of the new studies and the old stuff was… not useful. He looked down at his right hand, the ugly metal. He really should start wearing gloves or something. Maybe he would just have to practice with his Aura. His stomach growled and he sighed, being hungry all the time was even worse than usual.

With a huff he set out for the cafeteria and heard giggles as he approached.

“Aww you should have seen it! He was so cute and insecure!” Lillian laughed. “Oh and I felt his chest, there is a lot of metal.”

“That’s so gross~.”

James backed away as the laughter grew louder from more throats.

“I give another month before he drops out.”

“Not even, he can’t even project an Aura over his new side!”

The conversation continued but James turned away their words burning in his ears. He stormed off, fists clenched to his dorm room. He slammed the button to close the door behind him.

James didn’t know why he was surprised, he should have expected this. It didn’t matter how many lives he had saved or who he had lost. They just saw him as ruined now. They were right though, he was ruined he couldn’t fight till he worked out how to protect his prosthetics. He slammed a fist into the wall creating a large crater. 

The door slid open. “Bad day?”

James pulled his metal first out of the wall and it crumbled as he did. “Just idiots.”

Ludwig stepped around him and looked at the wall. “Well looks like you’ve adapted to your new arm. How goes the research on the Aura problem?”

“Nowhere.” 

“Hmm I thought that would be the cause so I got into contact with an old friend.” Ludwig pulled out his Scroll and opened it then offered it to James.

James raised a brow as he looked at the logo. “Beacon?”

Ludwig reached over and flicked the screen once.

The man in the picture was tall with black hair, tanned skin with small copper spectacles sitting low on his nose. His gaze was thin and sharp with copper eyes tinted gold. He looked very young, if James was to guess only a couple years older then himself. “Who?”

“Professor Ozpin, he’s Beacon’s combat professor right now and the world's foremost expert on Aura.” Ludwig said. “I reached out to him when we found out you couldn’t project your Aura properly. He has offered to arrange a transfer if you are up to it.”

“I can’t just leave-.”

Ludwig raised a hand. “I know of your ambitions James but judging by the state of the wall I really doubt Atlas is where you can thrive. Give Beacon a try, please.”

James looked at the mess he had made, thought about what he had heard. To run would be admitting defeat but Ludwig was right and he doubted he could thrive if he stayed. “Alright Beacon.”


	4. First Day at Beacon

The rumble of a passager carrier was unfamiliar around him. It had been ages since he was allowed to go anywhere and even longer since he had been on a mission. James looked out of the window. The rolling green forests of Vale were weird and new, the mountain range was also strange to see. They flew out over the bay as the ship swung around to come down towards Beacon. James had to admit it was a nice academy, more spread out and expansive then Atlas. Which was mostly up in five towers rather than spread out in great wings.

The ship banked down and landed on one of the outer pads. James got up with several other people, mostly traders and civilians. He opened the overhead compartment and pulled out a large duffel bag. It was a little bit depressing to think that all of his belongings fit into one thing. He walked out of the carrier and got his first whiff of sea air. He almost gagged at the smell, memories of his home town rose up unwanted.

“The sea really isn’t for everyone.”

James spun around to find a man taller than him which was strange. The man wore a green cowled shirt with a dark green vest and black suit. “Sorry you must be Professor Ozpin, I’m James Ironwood.” He offered his hand. “It’s good to meet you.” James found the tightened at the corners of Oz’s copper eyes and thin lips odd.

Ozpin removed a hand from behind his back and took James’s right elbow and they shook once. “Likewise Jam- Mister Ironwood.” He released James’ arm, he had been preparing himself for this moment but it seemed he had underestimated how it would feel to see James again after all this time. He moved back to standing at military ease, clenching his forearms tightly. “Shall we get you settled?”

“Yes please sir.”

James followed a couple steps behind Ozpin as they walked through the grounds. “It’s all so green.”

Ozpin forced himself to slow down a step. “Atlas is rather blue, but a man of Solitas such as yourself I would think you’d be used to it.”

James stopped sharply. “How did you know that?”

Oz mently kicked himself in the ass. “I have met your uncle in the past, he has mentioned his favourite nephew.”

“He does like to talk, at least after a few drinks.”

They set off again and Ozpin led him to a dorm room. “This will be yours, team STRQ is in the next room on your right. You will be paired with them for missions.”

“You’re pairing me with a team?” James couldn’t keep the shock out of voice.

Ozpin turned in the middle of the room to face him. “Yes. You can’t go on missions alone. Any bounties you take will have the basic school rate deducted from them.”

“I’ll be sure to take a few as soon as possible. But Ludwig said that maybe you could help me with my Aura problem.” James said as he walked in. The room had been changed to have a single queen bed in one corner, dresser and a work desk in the other.

“After dinner tonight we will begin on that. I will come and collect you from here.” Ozpin moved towards the door. “Make yourself comfortable. The schedule is the same as it is in Atlas.” Oz pulled a card out of his pocket. “Your time table.”

James took it. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, try not to let STRQ drive you crazy.” Ozpin closed the door behind him.

“That’s ominous.” James muttered, walked over to the bed and put his duffle bag down. He unzipped it just as a crash sounded through the wall.

“QROW!!”

“HEY IT WASN’T MY FAULT!”

“IT’S ALWAYS YOUR FAULT YOU PINT SIZED BASTARD!”

“OH FUCK OFF RAVEN!”

James jumped as the door in the next room was slammed.

“What the-.” The door opened and James turned to find a scrawny black haired man. He was only a few centimeters shorter than him with pale red eyes. “There is finally someone in here!”

“Uh hi, I’m James Ironwood.”

“Qrow… uh Ironwood? You from Solitas?” Qrow walked into the room and perched on the edge of the desk.

James blinked a few times at how Qrow just invaded and took over the room. He reached up and rubbed at the back of his neck before flinching away from the metal that was exposed. “Uh yeah, my family owns most of the western forests.”

“Cool!” Qrow swung a foot out. “When did you get here? Why are you here?”

“Just now, I’m transferring from Atlas.” James sat down on the bed. “I just… wasn’t fitting in at Atlas anymore. Beacon came recommended.”

“Yeah Beacon’s pretty awesome, Haven’s headmaster is a wimp.” Qrow grinned. “I mean have you seen Ozpin?! Man he’s hot!”

James blinked a few times, he hadn’t thought about that at all. “Uhh okay, if you say so. Isn’t Ozpin a professor not a headmaster?”

“Well yeah Asugan is one heck of an old geezer to boot.”

The Atlasian pursed his lips and thought back on it. “So Qrow… you must be the K sound in STRQ.”

“Yup that’s me! I swear these team names are pretty stupid, they really bend over backwards to make this colour thing work.” Qrow pushed his bangs back. “Our leader is the pint sized Summer Rose, then we have Taiyang and my twin sister Raven.”

“Ozpin mentioned to me that I would be paired with your team for missions.”

“Sweet we got the transfer student!” Qrow did a fist pump.

“What’s got you so loud Qrow?”

Both men looked over to see a slight flat chested woman standing in the doorway. She had black hair with red tips and silver eyes. She wore a white blouse of a corset with a white mid length pleated skirt.

“This is James Summer, he’s a transfer student that has been assigned to us. It’s so cool! We’ll be the only team with five members!”

“That is cool.” Summer said then reached up to tug on a long bang. “Sorry about the noise James, Raven isn’t the most level headed when something breaks.”

Qrow crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled. “Stupid bunk beds. Stupid Semblance.”

James wondered what Qrow’s Semblance was. “Hey it can’t be that bad, the first few times I messed with my Semblance I made miniature explosions.”

The pale eyed man cocked his head. “How’d you do that?”

James raised his hands, grateful that he always wore a glove on the metal one. Then he gathered the molecules of air around them into a tight sphere as it grew dense the air started to shimmer. “Did this too much.” He flicked his fingers. “Boom. Air and water don’t like it when you condense them.”

Qrow jumped off the desk and walked over bending to look at James’ hands. “That’s so neat, just what is your Semblance?”

“Mirco telekinetic manipulation.” James said.

Qrow’s expression lit up. “Oh you’re like Glynda then! She can do all sorts of weird telekinesis stuff.”

“I’ve never heard of someone with my gifts, I’d like to meet her.”

Qrow tilted his head and wrinkled his nose. “Ehh, you might regret that, she’s got such a massive stick up her arse.”

“Qrow.” Summer scolded.

“Hey don’t hate me because I’m right.” Qrow shoved his hands into his pockets and hunched over like his namesake.

Summer facepalmed. “Sorry about him, he’s an uncouth bandit.”

James chuckled, “I don’t mind.” He glanced over at the clock on the wall. “Dinner is soon, can you show me where the caf is?”

“Sure! It will be nice to have someone new to talk to.” Qrow said. “Let’s go before my sister decides to come investigate.”

James let Qrow drag him out of the room. The slight man was oddly excitable but he was happy to go with it, who knew he’d make a friend on his first day. Summer followed them with a giggle. When they arrived James found that he liked the massive cafeteria with it’s huge windows letting in the dusk light.

“So what do you like? Chicken? Beef? Mutton?” Qrow pulled James by a wrist towards the food.

“Uh, is there any seafood?”

“Uhh some cod and crab I think. They don’t give us nice seafood.”

James gently tugged his wrist free and grabbed a plate. Qrow stayed ahead of him in line and he noticed the smaller teen seemed to adore food. He piled his plate up high and zipped off to take a spot close to the food table. Summer caught his frown. “As I said, he was raised a bandit. I think he still hasn't worked out that no one will take his food away.”

“I can sympathize.” James grabbed a bread roll, then walked over to sit beside Qrow. He completely missed Summer’s look of shock but his heart warmed as Qrow grinned up at him.

“The bread is so good here.” Qrow ripped his bun open and liberally applied butter.

James tested a small piece, it was a whole wheat bread but very soft and fluffy. “It’s better then it is at Atlas but then most of our grains come from Vale, maybe they grow stale on the trip.”

“What’s Atlas like?” Qrow asked as he munched on his food, he was always hungry and having so much access to food was still weird.

“Well uh, it’s high above Mantle. Most of it is dedicated to farmland but even then it’s only really used to feed what livestock we have. The academy is much more condensed than Beacon and it’s pretty cold all the time.”

“That doesn’t sound like much fun.”

“It’s home.” James broke a piece of cod up into bite sized pieces. “But it does have it’s problems, I want to be Headmaster someday and maybe General beyond that. Between those two I should be able to start straightening out the mess.”

Qrow whistled. “Wow that’s some ambition, if you can pull that off maybe I’ll go visit the frozen north.”

James smirked. “I might hold you to that.”

Summer sat down across from them with her own much less stacked plate of dinner. “What is your time table James?” The Atlasian pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her. She gave a quick once over. “Oh that’s nice, the headmaster put you in all the same classes as us.” She gave it back.

James put it away as he spoke. “Then I can count on you two to prevent me from getting lost on the first day?”

“Sure! It is a bit of a maze at times. Qrow.” Summer scowled at Qrow.

Ozpin had just walked by going straight for the food. Qrow had an elbow on the table and his chin in the palm of his hand. “He’s got such a nice butt.”

Summer massaged her temples with both hands. “I really wish you wouldn’t say things like that.”

“Oh come on Summer, he’s the youngest professor ever! Have you seen his resume? One hard core year of Grimm hunting was all it took for him to qualify. He’s only twenty three!”

“He’s still a professor and not for you to ogle!”

“I can ogle whatever I want to ogle. I bet you’re just jealous because you’re a flat chested titless wonder. Nothing to ogle there.”

“And you’re gay! I wouldn’t want you ogling me at the best of times, I could do so much better than a bandit like you!”

Qrow grinned at her. “Doesn’t stop you from eyeing up Raven, I’ve seen you swooning over her.”

James had a feeling this was a recurring conversation between them. He hadn’t really done much thinking about sex since his accident. The closest he had gotten to a girlfriend turned around and used that to get details on his prosthetics. Then had gossiped about them to the whole school.

“What about you James?”

James shook his head slightly to refocus, the question had been Qrows. “Pardon?”

“What do you like?” Qrow asked again.

“Oh uhm, women though I haven’t thought about it in a while. I have my career to focus on.” _And I doubt I’ll ever find anyone who wants me now. Ruined and half metal. Lilian made that perfectly clear._

Qrow pouted. “Darn that sucks, here I thought you were tall, dark, mysterious and handsome.”

James blushed. “Err to be fair I’ve never really thought about it much.” His Scroll binged. He pulled it out and scowled at the message. :Don’t think you are getting out of therapy by leaving your guitar here, I had it sent ahead. It should be arriving shortly.: The message was from Ludwig, his doctor had out maneuvered him.

“Daww he’s gone.” Qrow huffed as Ozpin left the hall.

James shoved his Scroll back into his pocket. “I’m sure you’ll have plenty of chances to admire him in the future.” He tucked into his dinner, he wasn’t sure just what ‘tonight after dinner’ meant time wise. He wanted to make a good first impression and being late for the professor that was taking time out of his day to help him wasn’t a good idea.

“There you two are!”

_Wow._ It wasn’t hard for James to guess who Raven was, she looked like an angry, bustier version of her brother with darker red eyes and long hair. Another man with pale blonde hair, tanned skin and blue eyes followed her also in a Beacon uniform. He was about the same height as Qrow.

Raven reached over and stole half of Qrow’s bun.

“Hey!” Qrow snapped, he hated his sister pinching his food.

“You weren’t eating it.” Raven said, quickly consuming the half bun.

“I was saving it! Go get your own!”

“I just did.” She smirked, taking another large chunk out of the bread.

“That’s it!” James felt his eyes boggle as Qrow launched across the table to his sister, just barely missing her as she danced away. From the lack of reaction coming from the other two members James could only guess this was a somewhat normal occurrence. While Atlas students weren’t robots he certainly hadn’t seen much fooling around compared to Beacon.

Failing to take back his dinner Qrow returned to the table with a growl, glaring at his twin. James felt a ripple of sympathy for the other teen and ripped his bun in half and put butter on before placing it on Qrow’s plate. “My eyes were bigger than my stomach anyway.”

Raven scowled. “And who the fuck are you?”

The Atlasian thought she was very vulgar, definitely not someone who was used to working as a team and wondered if her lack of care for her brother was anything to go by. “I’m James Ironwood, I just transferred from Atlas today. I’ve been assigned to your team for missions.”

The female bandit scoffed. “Your loss, you’re stuck with us and our bad luck charm.”

“Shut up.” Qrow growled through clenched teeth.

“My little brother's Semblance is passive Misfortune, he breaks everything he’s around.” Raven then slapped at the table. “Hey here’s a thought, why don’t you join us and we can get rid of Qrow, you can’t be any worse then this sorry excuse for a human being.”

“RAVEN! THAT IS ENOUGH!” James would never have believed the pint sized leader of team STRQ could bellow like that if he didn’t hear it for himself. Summer was furious with the other teen. “Qrow is your brother and our teammate, if you have a problem with that then ‘you’ can leave, otherwise keep those kinds of opinions to yourself.” 

“You can’t boss me around titless wonder, besides he’s my brother I can say whatever I want to him.”

Taiyang reached out and gently grabbed her upper arms. “Let’s go get some dinner Raven.” The dark haired girl only scoffed before latching herself onto Tai’s arm all but dragging him to the food line. 

James watched as Qrow glared down into his plate. The noise had attracted the attention of many of the other students, their eyes on him made his skin crawl. Would they see the metal peeking out from under his collar? He looked back at his new team noticing how Qrow’s earlier energy seemed to have been drained and now he was just pushing the food round his plate. Wanting to cheer him up he added. “I don’t mind, my Semblance gets me into trouble too.”

“You say that now, give it a week.” Qrow poked at his food.

Summer sighed. “Sorry about that, Raven is still being… socialized. She’s very resistant to learning anything that isn’t about killing things.”

 _Like a feral cat? Okay~ then. Still it wasn’t that bad at least she didn’t call him a demon._ James wrinkled his nose at the thought, he was on a whole another continent and he couldn’t get _them_ out of his head. “It’s alright, I’ve heard worse.”

Qrow looked up at him and James couldn’t help but feel it was like a puppy looking up at him. He got the strangest urge to pet him, those featherly locks did look very pettable. James managed a weak smile. “You should eat, your food is getting cold.”

“Right! I’m hungry.” Qrow attacked his dinner again.

Raven and Taiyang returned, but food seemed just as good at shutting Raven up as it was with Qrow. James, Summer and Taiyang made careful small talk. James finished first. “Excuse me, see you all later.”

“Bye.” Qrow called out after him, he liked the tall Atlasian.

As he approached his room the door was open and he could hear a guitar being played. He hated that guitar. It was worse than the piano, at least the piano couldn’t chase him.

Ozpin had his eyes closed as he played the instrument. He’d been brushing up on his skills, memories from the future playing out behind his eyes. When to introduce things to James, what pace to take the lessons at. That sweet spot that he needed to get them too. His heart ached; four hundred and sixty two years, five months, twenty two days, three hours and eight minutes to get to this moment. It had taken more restraint than he cared to admit not to just kiss James upon seeing him. Having Qrow be so close yet being one year and seven months, eight days, eleven hours and forty two minutes away from their first kiss. It was torture.

He had his memories though, he knew how to be the perfect lover to Qrow. Even if he had to fuck it up down the line to make this past thus the future to pass. Gods he hated Garrett and time travel. Gently, carefully, he could not make mistakes. He had even bought a piano and put it in his flat two months ago to break it in so James wouldn’t notice it was new. He opened his eyes as he heard James pause in the doorway. “Sorry, I saw it get delivered and couldn’t help myself.”

James scowled at the guitar. “Better you than me, I tried to leave it behind but I guess Ludwig knew that I was going to try.”

“Hmm, more than probable. Ludwig is a good friend of mine, he has shared most of your therapy plan with me and as much of your medical history as he could while maintaining doctor patient confidentiality.”

“Which should be basically nothing.” James crossed his arms a little peeved at the thought of a stranger knowing so much about his difficulties. Regardless of how well thought of Ozpin was it irked him somewhat. 

“True, but we both know you hate speaking about such things and so does Ludwig.” Ozpin kept playing, picking simple tunes.

“So why the ‘consideration’? Is it going to be a habit that you know these things before I’m ready to tell you?” James leaned back against the wall, his eyes focused on the guitar that was held in Ozpin’s hands. His hold appeared gentle and kind when all he wanted to do was smash it against the wall. 

_Ohh if only you knew. I know your favourites foods, I know what music you like, where your favourite spot in my city will be._ _I know how you like to be touched and I know how to make you howl in pleasure. Calm down Oz, restraint, one year and six months, eight days, eleven hours and fifteen minutes till you can touch him like you want too._ Ozpin forced himself to keep playing to calm his mind so he could mind his tongue. “Perhaps, as I said Ludwig couldn’t tell me everything. Only you can give me access to those files and I doubt we are anywhere near that point.”

“So tell me then ‘Professor’ where do we begin?”

Ozpin set the guitar down on the table. “With a change of location, get something warm to wear we will be going for a walk.” James followed, his gaze lingering on the instrument for a moment before they headed towards the door. In the room beside them came a shout.

“Urgh! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO WORTHLESS!” The door slammed open as Raven stormed out in a red and black dress with a thick black belt around her waist. A sheath hung off it as she turned towards them. Ozpin waited in silence as Raven seemed to fight with herself before nodding her head to him. “Professor.” She didn’t elect to greet James and down the hall. Before long the blonde from the other team James remembered his name was Tai hurried past him, his own greeting short but much warmer then Raven’s as he followed the female twin. 

“Oh there you are James.” Summer grinned, Qrow was behind her.

Ozpin felt the bile rise in his mouth as he looked at Summer. Two years, one would think he would have gotten over it by now but no. Looking at Summer made his stomach turn, she was just so wrong. Her hair was too black, her eyes too sharp and she was too tall. Her voice was more of alto to Ruby’s soprano. No, she was Summer Rose but Ozpin only saw Ruby. The daughter yet to be, the woman that would make life worth living. That would make fighting Salem more than just a chore, who would help him and Qrow finally mend. He forced a smile all the same. “Hello Mrs Rose, I’ll have to borrow Mister Ironwood from you. We have a lesson to get too.”

“You’re getting private lessons?” Qrow’s snapped to attention.

Everyone could hear the jealousy in his voice, it took all of Oz’s restraint not to flirt, to sooth his beloved Qrow. _Not yet, he’s not that Qrow yet. Patience and control._ Ozpin smiled. “Perhaps later we can share a lesson, Mister Branwen. Don’t forget a coat, Mister Ironwood.”

James pulled his white Atlas uniform trench coat out of his duffel bag, the bag shrank dramatically.

Ozpin frowned. “Perhaps shopping shall be on our list of activities too.

James felt he had little choice but to follow the older man from the room. The hallways were silent but for the two of them, James assumed everyone else was hanging out on the grounds or doing homework and wondered where it was that Ozpin was taking him. When they reached the courtyard and Ozpin didn’t stop James grew somewhat nervous but continued to follow. “Where is it exactly that we are going?” 

Ozpin didn’t answer him and after a short walk later James was beginning to feel his limbs protest from the movement. Five months should have been enough time he thought to get his body back into a decent fighting condition but he still tired and ached more then before the accident. Nevertheless he spurred on refusing to stop or request a short break, his body would keep going even if it didn’t want to. 

Ozpin brought them to a clearing, wide enough that James would be able to see the stars if they stayed long enough. There was a little stream to the north as well as some good rocks to sit on. He had put them there eighty years ago so they looked proper now. _This will be Ruby’s favourite clearing. Where I will go after I hurt her and Qrow, where I will confess my love of him to her and my curse. Where she’ll kick my metaphorical ass into gear._ Oz rubbed the corners of his eyes, he was so Gods damned tired of waiting. It was almost over though, Qrow would make it bearable in one year and one months, eight days, eleven hours and two minutes. _Focus Oz, James now. Qrow later and Ruby even later after that._ “Ludwig mentioned you liked astronomy.”

“Looking at the stars and liking astronomy are not the same thing, doesn’t mean I have an interest in it.” James bit out but even to his ears it sounded like a lie.

Ozpin chuckled. “I suppose so, still I find this to be a good spot. Far enough from the school that you do not have to worry about light pollution but still close enough to be relatively safe.”

James took a moment to actually look around and had to admit it was a beautiful sight. Solitas didn’t have too many forests, at least none like this, his own family one was much older and darker. The scents were wrong as well. Well not wrong just … different, different in a way that made everything he knew now unfamiliar. It both unnerved him and also touched him, that there is so much more to the world then what he has seen. “So what do we do now? It’s rather late and I don’t want to miss classes tomorrow because I didn’t get enough sleep.”

“It’s barely past dusk.” Ozpin pulled his coat off and set it down on the ground. “Come sit with me.” He patted the ground beside him as he leaned back on his arms to watch the sky.

James huffed, this Professor Ozpin was sure weird. He pulled off his white trench coat and set it down beside the professor. “I don’t understand how any of this helps with my Aura problem.” He sat with a jarring flop.

Ozpin closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the pine forest air. It was still his favourite after all these centuries. “Show me how your Aura acts, call it up.”

James furrowed his brow but did, the deep sea blue Aura flicked up into view only on the left side of his body. “I can’t get it to protect the metal too.”

“Hmm,” Oz watched out of the corner of his eye. “Interesting. I have not seen that before.”

“So you can’t help?” James scowled, he hoped this whole transfer hadn’t been for nothing.

Ozpin sat up. “Now I never said that… still that aside. What do you remember of your accident?”

The wall of fire filled James’ vision, the smell of his flesh and bones burning away. He shut his eyes tight and pressed the heels of his palms to his temples. Pins and needles raced up his leg and his right arm cramped painfully. He didn’t feel the hands at first, or hear the soothing voice.

“Shh, shh, I’m sorry James. Deep breaths…” _My friend I am so sorry we had to start like this._ Ozpin resisted the urge to sooth James with other touches, instead bringing his hands down from his face and rubbing circles on the backs of both his palms metal and flesh alike.

James forced himself to pay attention and obey. “Arm is cramping, it’s not even there! It’s not there!” The grief hit him all anew.

Ozpin switched his attention to massaging the metal bicep. He kept his voice low and soothing. “It is here James, feel it. Feel the muscles loosen, the tension release.” He worked his way down, he knew where this model of prosthetics was most sensitive, where to dig his fingers in to get the most feeling to James. “It’s not gone, just changed.” He worked his way down to the elbow. “Focus on me James, feel the wind around us. The cool dusk air, the smell of the pine. Feel my hands on your arm, it's here with us. It’s tried now, it wants to relax.” As he spoke he moved down to James’ wrist.

Ozpin made it sound so true and real, like he was saying the absolute truth and not a lie. That James was whole, that both of his arms were the same. The phantom pain lessened then dwindled. He could feel Ozpin massage each of his metal fingers as if they were flesh. He relaxed the hand, his nose was full of the scent of the forest. He could hear the distant trickle of water through the steam. Ozpin's voice though, it filled him.

“Nothing hurts, you’re fine. You’re with me, your whole and strong.”

The pain in his leg went away, the lines of tension in his brow eased. James let out a long breath and opened his eyes. Ozpin was half kneeling before him, still working slowly on his metal hand. “Thank you.”

“I am sorry, I should have known that asking like that was too blunt.” Ozpin said.

“You knew what to do though and what was that? I’m used to the pins and needles but not whatever that was.”

“Even phantom limbs can cramp, it’s very difficult to treat.” Ozpin grabbed his coat and sat down on it in front of James.

“Did you at least learn something?” James asked.

Oz chuckled, shifting his touch to just trance a circle on James’ palm. “Our Aura is a reflection of ourselves. I think… I think you reject yourself. This.” He squeezed James’ metal hand. “It’s a part of you that you deny, thus your Aura denies it. I think your problem James, is all in your head. I think you need to face what happened to you, Ludwig put your body back together but your mind is still in that armoury.”

Even as he mentioned it, James could feel the fire again but then the wind gust up just as Ozpin squeezed his hand tighter.

“Stay here James.” Ozpin said softly.

“I-I think you’re right sir. It's never far away, I just try not to think about it.” He barely noticed that the sun had set and the stars were coming out.

“Then I think we will start with slowly working through what you remember of the event. The events leading up to it and the event itself. I would like it if you could just…” Ozpin took a deep breath. “Tell me everything you think about, message me in the middle of the night or during classes if you need too. We will cover it till you run out of words, till you can think about it without _feeling_ it anymore.”

The mere idea filled James with fear, but just how Ozpin spoke made it feel like it wouldn’t be so bad. To just spill everything out to the professor, he was only a few years older than him but he seemed so wise. His throat felt tight. “Okay sir.”

“Good, once we have mastered this demon. We will move onto the rest and I have a feeling your Aura will become clearer and stronger as you face and accept these demons. Still that is enough for today.” Ozpin let James’ metal hand go and moved back beside him and laid down. “So let's enjoy the stars.” He pointed up at the sky. “Those eleven there make up Orion and those ones over there are called Rymgrands Watch. I am pretty sure you don’t have either of those constellations in Solitas.”

James couldn’t help but get lost in the stories Ozpin wove about the constellations of Vale. It was cold out sure but he felt oddly better than before. That at least someone knew what was going on and didn’t look at him with pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you for your comment Bakes.
> 
> I loved this chapter to much, I think I really miss writing in Entwind's world.


End file.
